


Just keep breathin’

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asthma, Dean has Asthma, Gen, Sam to the Rescue, astham attack, dean needs his inhaler, just sayin, smokers need to stop smoking in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean just wants to solve this hunt like his dad wants him to.Unfortunately the guy he’s interviewing is a smoker, and Dean’s got asthma.





	Just keep breathin’

His right hand was shaking, the cigarette moving with it. Dean knew he needed to get out of there. Smoke makes his asthma kick up. But Dad sent him here to get info on the case. And this guy knows what he needs to know.

Dean swallowed down a cough and asked his next question. “So you saw Alex?”

“Yeah, she looked like she was runnin’ from somethin’.” He said. Taking another puff, the smoke coils were choking him. He was getting dizzy, Dean had to blink hard just to get the picture to be one not two.

“But you didn’t see anything chasing her?” Dean asked, his voice sounding just as forced as it is.

“Nope.”

“Ok, thank you.” Dean walked fast to get away. As soon as he was out of view he coughed. Hard and loud and he’s pretty sure he’s wheezing but his inhaler is at home.

And home is three miles away. Dad made him run. To build up muscle, he’s too skinny. Too skinny.

Dean was supposed to run back but he wasn’t sure if he could without passing out. He settled on walking but even that seemed to push his limits. 

Inhaler.

He needs his inhaler. Needs his inhaler. Inhaler. Inhaler. Sam. Sam has it. Sam.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Sam. It rang for what felt like forever but when Sam eventually picked up he greeted him with a wheeze.

“Dean?” 

“Sa-“

“Dean. Where are you.”

“Cassss”

“Cas? What? Who’s Cas?”

“Case.”

“Case? I need specifics Dean. Are you with dad?”

“Nnnn.”

“Ok.” Dean heard Sam rummaging around. He hoped it was to find his inhaler.

Dean sat down. In the middle of the sidewalk but he didn’t care. He needed to sit down.

“I’m coming to find you okay? Don’t hang up.”

“Oooaaay, ammy.”

“Kid?”

That wasn’t Sam.

Dean looked up and found a man looking back down at him. The smoker.

“What are you doing?”

He bent down and Dean went into a coughing fit. He still had his cigarette out. Stop. Stop.

“Are you sick?” He asked, Dean pointed to the man’s cigarette then to his lungs. “Fuck.”

The man threw the cigarette far away.

“Why didn’ you say somethin’. You got a inhaler, kid?”

Dean shook his head.

“You need an ambulance?”

Dean shook his head.

“Sam comin’.”

“Sam? Is Sam your brother?”

Dean nodded.

“Okay. You want me to wait with you?”

Dean shrugged but the man lingered anyway. Dean didn’t pay him much attention. He laid down on the ground, stared up at the sky and focused on breathing.

—-

“Dean!” Sam finally found his brother.

He was miles away, and with some stranger... an old dude... who smelled like smoke.

“Get away from him!”

The older man seemed surprised to see Sam but didn’t hesitate to move out of the way. Sam propped Dean up and handed a weak hand an inhaler.

Dean took a long time to bring it up to his lips and use it. But when he eventually did, Sam felt better. He stopped being worried and started being pissed. He wasn’t completely sure who he was pissed at. There are some good candidates. Dean for not bringing his inhaler. Their dad for sending him miles away on a ‘jog’. Or this dude for smoking.

None of them felt completely justified so Sam went back to being pissed at nothing and everything at the same time.

He helped his brother up to his feet, and held onto his side so they could begin the journey back to the motel without Dean’s lungs giving out on him again.

They both know how bad it can get. Hunts can easily send them all to the hospital, but Dean more than anyone else. Dean hates it. He complains all the time that he can’t be strong like he needs to be when he’s got puny lungs. But they’re working it out. Sam’s going to have to talk to Dean about limits later but he doubts that it will have any sort of impact.

“You could have died.” Sam found himself saying.

“Welcome to my life.”


End file.
